Any Normal Day
by ninzor
Summary: During any ordinary day, something terrible has happens to Ren. Can Jun help him before it's too late?


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. Neither do you. So ha.

**Dirty Secrets**

It started like any normal day. Jun doing something with Bai Long, Ren doing something with Bason.

And then, like any normal day, Jun started combing her dark moss-colored hair and observing her reflection in the mirror, typical girl stuff. Just as she was about to get up, Bason materialized behind her.

"Jun-sama..."

Jun looked up at Bason. "What?" she said, clipping her hair back up into the usual hairstyle. "Is there something you need? Or is it father?"

"None of those, Jun-sama," Bason replied. "It's Ren-sama."

Jun turned. "Ren...?" she said. What was wrong with her little brother now? "What's wrong, Bason? Did he have a little accident? Damn, I told him, if he ever needed to use the diapers again, it's not like anyone would care..."

"N-no, Jun-sama!" Bason said. "Young master Ren is strong enough for the...diapers." His eye twitched. "But it's not that...it's something else. Something terrible."

Jun's eyes widened. Had Ren been hurt? Had he gotten in trouble with their father again?

"Bason! Where is he? Tell me now."

"I shall," Bason said. "If you could follow me..."

Jun nodded, her heart pounding furiously as she followed Bason out the room and into the musty hallway. As they made their way through the darkness, she couldn't help but feel a little scared. She had no idea what was going on.

Her heart caught in her throat as she realized Bason was leading her into the dungeon below the Tao residence.

"So, it was father..." she thought as the continued. She shuddered as they walked past the skeletons lying on the floor. Any one of them could be Ren, for all she knew.

"There, Jun-sama." Bason said, gesturing into a cell. But what shocked Jun was not Ren himself.

There were no chains. There were no walking corpses guarding him. There wasn't a smudge of dirt or blood to be seen. She walked over and knelt next to her younger brother.

"Ren, what happened? What did father do to you?"

Ren did not reply. He was huddled in a corner, head propped on his knees and hidden behind his arms.

"Nei-chan..." he whispered.

"Ren. Tell me what father did."

"No, nei-chan. not father."

Jun blinked. Then what else could possibly have happened?

"Uh...did grandfather shoot you?"

"No."

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Sort of."

Jun gasped. "Oh, god..." she whispered to herself. "Please...don't let him have started cutting himself..."

"Ren, what happened? Let me see. I'll take care of it." She tried to push his arms away to stop them from hiding his face.

"No, nei-chan. Don't do that," he said feebly.

"Why not?"

"I...don't want you to see me like this."

"Please, Ren." Jun begged. "How can I help you otherwise?"

"You won't. It's that simple."

Jun sighed.

"Ren, it's alright. I promise I won't hurt you."

"No," Ren replied quietly. "Ir will be better for both of us if you just leave me alone. I can deal with it myself. Please, Jun. Please. Just take care of yourself."

"Ren!"

"Please, Jun."

"I'm warning you, Ren-"

"Please."

Jun was shocked to see droplets of water, tears, forming small puddles on the ground. Ren sniffled and let out small sobs of despair. His body trembled with what could be fear, or sorrow.

Jun gently pulled his arms away from his face. He made no movement to resist. It scared Jun. She had never seen Ren so weak and powerless, like he had given up on living entirely.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Ren...y-you...Oh, god...are you alright...?"

"No..."

What had happened to our darling Tao Ren, you ask.

What had happened...

"J-Jun..."

"It's alright, Ren, say anything. I'm listening."

"M-my face..." he stuttered.

"Ren..."

"MY FACE IS COVERED WITH BLOODY PIMPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yeah, I can see that..."

A sudden realization hit Jun.

"So...you've reached puberty."

"YES, GOD DAMMIT!"

Jun twitched. All that, just for puberty? She decided to get away quick before his normally violent behavior worsened by a sudden mood swing.

"NOOOOOO! JUN! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!"

Too late.

"B-Bason...you'll stay with me, right?" he spluttered.

"Uh, sorry, young master Ren, but i uh...have things to do." He quickly fled the dungeon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

AN: I don't know if there will be a sequel. If I get good reviews, maybe.


End file.
